


Warm lavender

by ABlueberry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dreambubbles, F/M, I really like this ship - Freeform, This is a fantasy of mine tbh, dualscar is kinda creepy at first, everyones dead, its kinda problematic tho, one very large bubble that contains different hives, theres a bit of an age gap? yeah, this is more like, this isnt exactly cannon dream bubble stuff though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlueberry/pseuds/ABlueberry





	

No, Vriska doesn't think of herself as any sort of prize, or anything worthy of praise, especially not by the very troll that was a hot, pitch black for her ancestor. Though, that doesn't really matter. In the dream bubbles, most of her session had been found by dead ancestry, including Eridan Ampora. 

When Eridan tells Duelscar how you two were black for eachother, He seems to get interested in you. Whenever he see's you, he tells you how much of a spitting image you are of your ancestor. You thank him, and say that you find her to look better than you. 

His opinion is different.

Theres a moment of confusion, when Mindfang tells you not to talk to him, when she tries to dictate your life. You tell her to go fuck herself, and she slaps you straight across the face. 

It takes you a minute to start breathing again, and when you do, you run. You run to the only person you expect to listen to you at that point. You rush to Dualscar, and he tells you that he's sorry. He takes you home, he lets you use his ridiculously large bathtub, of which you have to sit on the steps of, because its more like a small swimming pool. You pick out a bathbomb, its pink, and smells of lavender.

Dualscar joins you in the bathroom, and he helps you wash your hair. The shampoo smells like Roses, and his large fingers gently scrub it against your scalp. He rinses it, gently, being careful around your horns, and you purr as he does so. The smell of Warm lavender nearly putting you asleep.

He moves on to your back, using a soft lufa with a bodyscrub on it that makes you feel your skin getting smoother. He moves from your back, downwards and downwards, rubbing the lufa against your hips and making you shiver. You would tell him what he was doing to you, but you decide against it, just allowing yourself to enjoy the sensation of his hands caressing your body along with the lufa. It all sends sparks of electricity straight through you, and you nearly moan as he accidentally scratches your side.

After awhile, you tell him that you're ready to get out, and he takes a large towel out. He gets you to step out and he wraps you up in the soft, Violet material. He tells you that you look good in his color, as he takes you to his room. Setting you down in his large and unnecessary bed. The sheets are silk and its extravagant, the bed posts go up and theres a top on it, tassels hang down from the sides of it. 

He laughs a bit, as you stare up at the tassels that gently sway back and fourth. You feel like those tassels, like your body and mind is swaying. 

Then, he starts touching you again, gently, his fingertips pressing in lightly as heat flows through you. You want to tell him theres no need, but you realize that he knows. He just wants to make you feel good, and feel good you do. Your beath hitches in your throat as he purrs out.

"Vriska, my Vriska.. Can i make you feel good?" 

All you can do is nod.


End file.
